


The Otherworld Watcher

by AcidBlackCherrim



Series: Fan Flash Works [2]
Category: Sevenwaters Trilogy - Juliet Marillier
Genre: Fantasy, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidBlackCherrim/pseuds/AcidBlackCherrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eternally he dances between that world and ours, shimmering with the light of a single star, the Otherworld Watcher, Finbar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Otherworld Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> For the FFW challenge from Dreamwidth. OuO

In the heart of Ireland on a moonlit night,

On the Sevenwaters lake silvery-white,

You'll glimpse him in a shaft of a single star's light,

The Otherworld Watcher, Finbar.

 

Flitting between life and illusion's great ledge,

Gliding along the water's thin edge,

You'll witness the Watcher's purpose and pledge,

Protecting those beloved from afar.

 

Around his pale neck, a ring of red stars,

A single shining wing in place of an arm,

Dark hair flowing 'round his face,

And eyes like glass full of wisdom and grace.

 

Eternally he dances between that world and ours,

Shimmering with the light of a single star,

The Otherworld Watcher, Finbar.


End file.
